gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Stalin Dayanand
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Indian |field = |work_institution = |alma_mater = Ramniranjan Jhunjhunwala College of Arts, Science & Commerce, Mumbai University, SIES College of Management Studies |doctoral_advisor = |doctoral_students = |occupation = Environmentalist |awards = |religion = |footnotes = | organization = Vanashakti }} Stalin Dayanand also known as Stalin D. is an environmentalist based in Mumbai. He has completed his PGD in Business Management from SIES College of Management Studies and a BSc. (Chemistry) from Mumbai University. A passionate Environmentalist, and has worked with various other environmental groups as well.[http://vanashakti.in/about_employes.html About Employees- Vanashakti] His opinions on various environmental issues in and around the state of Maharashtra appear in various environment related news reports.Forest fight: Fadnavis' toilets versus minister's mangrovesIt’s official: Locals will now map state’s biodiversity He is also a member of a grievance redressal committee to monitor and protect the wetlands in the state of Maharashtra which was set up by the state government.Maharashtra govt sets up committee to monitor wetlands Environmental Activities Stalin has been involved in a large number of environmental activities such as Protection of trees in Sawantwadi – Dodamarg wildlife corridor and Restoration of rare species of Mangroves in Thane Creek Protection for Sawantwadi – Dodamarg The Mumbai High Court stayed the cutting of trees in the Sawantwadi – Dodamarg Wildlife Corridor based on a Public Interest Litigation filed by Stalin, along with Sandeep Sawant, a resident of Asni village and Sumaira Abdulali of Awaaz Foundation.Tenders reissued for mining in green corridor in Maha The Maharashtra State Government was ordered by the Mumbai High Court to declared this belt as an Ecologically Sensitive Area (ESA) as a result of this Public Interest Litigation.Known tiger corridor of Dodamarg-Sawantwadi gets legal protection Mulund SEZ The Mumbai High Court stayed the Land Reclamation work Mulund-Thane Special Economic Zone (SEZ)Bombay HC halts work at Mulund-Thane SEZ which is an ecologically sensitive coastal area based on a Public Interest Litigation by Vanashakti where Stalin is Director - Projects.RTI uncovers environment ministry flip-flop on Mulund-Thane SEZ SEWRI The state environment department directed the Maharashtra Pollution Control Board to carry out an inspection at Sewri Bay in response to Dayanand's letter to the state government urging the protection of its wetlands and birds.Pollution board to inspect Sewri mangroves The Mumbai High Court issued notices to port trust and Maharashtra Coastal Zone Management Authority. Meanwhile, officials from the city collectorate confirmed that indeed there was destruction of mangroves at Sewri Bay.City collectorate confirms destruction of Sewri mangroves Prevention of tree felling at Bhiwandi-Vasai taluka Based on a Public Interest Litigation by Vanashakti where Stalin is Director – Projects, a stay was ordered on the felling of around 3000 full-grown trees along Shirshad-Ambadi Road, Bhiwandi-Vasai taluka, Thane District by the Mumbai High Court.HC stays felling of trees for road project in Thane Dabhil Village Case Vanashakti challenged an irrigation project in the eco-sensitive area of Dabhil Village, in the form of a Public interest litigation in the Mumbai High Court.Dabhil villagers set to move HC against project World Wetlands Day Vanashakti has been observing World Wetlands Day since 2011. In 2012, organized nature walks and cleanup of wastes from mangroves along with Mangrove Society of India (Maharashtra Chapter), Maharashtra Nature Park and various local bodies.Celebrating the city’s mangroves In 2015, Vanashakti organized an event titled 'Rural and Urban Wetlands: Partners in Co-existence' in association with Maharashtra State Forest Department's Mumbai Mangrove Conservation Unit (Mangrove Cell).World Wetlands Day 2015 Report In 2016, Vanashakti participated in an event titled ‘Life in Wetlands’ organized by Maharashtra State Forest Department's Mangrove Cell.World Wetlands Day 2016 Report Restoration of rare species of mangroves in Thane Creek Stalin has worked towards restoration of rare species of mangroves in Thane Creek, which have been damaged due to the nearby coal depot.New life begins at Sewri bay as young mangroves take root Restoration of Ulhas River Vanashakti had alleged in an application that the National Green Tribunal (NGT) that the Ulhas river was being polluted by industries and sought for clean-up of the river. The Ulhasnagar Municipal Corporation and the Kulgaon-Badlapur and Ambernath municipal councils were asked to depost Rs. 15 crore and Rs. 5 crore respectively within six weeks with the divisional commissioner by the National Green Tribunal.Water Pollution: NGT demands Rs 15 crore from UMC for restoration of Waldhuni, Ulhas rivers The affected government agencies then sought relief from the Mumbai High Court which stayed the NGT order. However, Vanashakti approached the Supreme Court via a Special Leave Petition. The Supreme Court set aside the Mumbai High Court verdicts in April 2016.SC sets aside Bombay HC order on Ulhas riverImplement NGT directives on Ulhas river conservation: NGO to state Sanjay Gandhi National Park Stalin had written a letter to Sanjay Gandhi National Park alleging hills in Dindoshi which were in the vicinity of SGNP were being flattened based on satellite images of the area and requested the authorities to take necessary steps to prevent further deforestation.Hills in Dindoshi are destroyed, says NGO In 2015, in a petition filed by Vanashakti, it sought to demarcate "Critical Wildlife Areas" in order protect the various species from extinction inside forests and sanctuaries.HC petition seeks to protect species from going extinct In January 2016, the Ministry of Environment and Forests in an affidavit in the National Green Tribunal that they were in the final stages of setting up an eco-sensitive zone around Sanjay Gandhi National Park. NGO Vanashakti had filed a petition seeking the declaration of Aarey Milk Colony as an Eco-Sensitive Zone.In final stages of approving up to 4 km boundary of SGNP as eco-sensitive zone Critical Wildlife Habitats Stalin and Vanashakti NGO filed a Public Interest Litigation with the Bombay High Court petitioning to identify and demarcate "Critical Wildlife Habitats" in wildlife sanctuaries in the state of Maharashtra.An order by the Mumbai High Court in the case regarding identification and demarcation of "Critical Wildlife Habitats" Save Aarey Stalin, on behalf of Vanashakti had filed petition with the National Green Tribunal (NGT) demanding that Aarey Milk Colony be declared a No Development Zone.Mumbai: Activists skeptical of MMRC shutting shop at Aarey Colony The NGT prohibited any construction work in the Aarey Milk Colony until it decided on the dispute over the Metro III car shed.Construction material spotted near Metro site at Aarey; activists irked Publications He has presented on and authored an article on the "Use of RTI and Conservation of Wetlands" at International Conference on Ecosystem Services of Wetlands - ‘Ardrabhumi:2016’ conducted at VPM's B. N. Bandodkar College of Science, Thane on 16–17 February 2016.International Conference on Ecosystem Services of Wetlands - ‘Ardrabhumi:2016’ He has also authored an article titled "Mangroves: An ecological treasure trove" in the coffee-table book "Towards a Green India" published by Coleman and Co. Ltd., 2015. Award nominations and recognition Stalin D. was nominated for Mumbai Heroes Award by Mumbai Mirror in 2013.Stalin Dayanand: Warrior for the wetlands He was also recognized as one of the "Green heroes who fight relentlessly to protect Mumbai" by Hindustan Times on the occasion of World Environment Day in 2015.Green heroes who fight relentlessly to protect Mumbai References Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Indian environmentalists Category:University of Mumbai alumni